Bambi Meets The Avengers
by MMPR777
Summary: Bambi and Faline are trapped in a world full of super powered creatures named the Avengers fighting against evil super powered bad guys while they have Shawrma.
1. Chapter 1: The Deer and the Spider

Once upon a time, in the woods of Oregon of March 15th, 2005, lives two little deer named Bambi and Faline who were on a lookout for new spring grass and did find some and eats. Just after they eat the grass, they hear dogs barking in the distance and they both ran in the frozen ice but slips and fall into the waterfall thinking they were going to hit their heads but to go in the waterfall where they land in another place and time.

Ney York City, April 15, 2015. James Jonah Jameson is making his usual Spider-Man rant as he said, "Spider-Man is still a menace and we got to stop that infamous wall-crawler in the streets of New York." Then Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker came to the scene and said, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you like a thousand times already J.J.J, there's no way you can't get rid of me that easily." Then his usual spider sense came on, "Oh boy, don't tell me it's Doc Ock again?" Then he looks up and sees a portal and came out two deer going down to the ground. "Oh no, i must rescue them." He shoots his webs and uses his webbing as a trampoline and bounces in the web and saves the two deer from certain death. Spider-Man goes to the street and helps the little deer and said, "You better watch out for yourselves, ok" Then the little deer talked, "Thank you mister, we will next time." Spider-Man's smile went away as he hears the deer talked, "wait, you can talk?!" "Of coarse we could talk, who do you think that any animal would talk?" "Well I do know Rocket Raccoon." The two deer looks at him confused. "So, who and what are you." "Lets go talk in the helicarrier so that Nick we find out about you guys. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division) Spider-Man shows nick the two deer. "And where did you find these?" Nick asked. "Well, you see, I was in New York to rant as James Jonah until my spider sense told me to look up ad I saw a portal which has the two of these deer and saved them from falling to their deaths and that's why I have them Nick." Peter smiled awkwardly. Nick Fury raised and said, "well Peter, I better make them comfortable because Doctor Octopus is still on the loose and you better hop into it." "Yes sir!" as Spider-Man saluted to Nick. He looks at the deer and said, "Well my friends, lets look for my room and lets talk about who you are." Both of them nodded. They went in Spider-Man's room and then they began to talk. "Ok, now who and what are you?" the deer asked him Spider-Man took off his mask and reveals to be a young man with brown hair and bluish-green eyes and said, well my name is Peter Parker by the people down there called me Spider-Man. Now yours please." "Well my name is Bambi and this is my friend Faline." Well nice to meet you two, now if you excuse me, I have work to do." "Where?" Faline asked "To track down and take Doc Ock behind bars." "Come we come with you?" "No, this is serious business. You kids could get hurt." "Pleeeeaaassseee." they said with their big googly eyes. Spider-Man could help at how cute Bambi and Faline and sighed "*Sigh* Fine, you will come with me but just this once and if anything gets to serious, then I will call the Avengers." Bambi and Faline are in joy to fight off their first bad guy.

In The Bank

Everyone was in their daily routine of getting money from the bank until the walls were knocked down to see Dr. Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock and William Baker AKA Sandman trying to steal money as usual until Bambi, Faline, and Spider-Man came along. "What, Spider-Man?" Ock said "And look Doc, he has a bunch of deer with him, Spidey, you're getting soft on us." Sandman said and both of them laughed. "Hey, knock it of!" Bambi said. Both Doc Ock and Sandman stopped laughing and are now confuse as they hear Bambi talked. "Hmm, intriguing, this little deer could talk, very interesting indeed." "So if the little one could talk, then the other one could talk too." Oh yeah, well your not taking them as your little experiments." then Doc Ock took a glass vile of red ooze out of his pocket. "Well if I can't have them, then maybe you will be eaten." Doc Ock laughed. Spider-Man's eyes were wide in his mask. "Oh no." "Come on Spidey, we can take care of them." "It's not them I am afraid of." Doc Ock took the top off and the red ooze jumps out and becomes a humanoid creature called Carnage. "..It's Carnage is what I'm afraid of." Both Bambi and Faline are scared of this hungry red evil creature. "Um, I think it's time for the Avengers to come and play." Spidey said. "The who?" Bambi asked him. "You'll see." Spidey put his arms behind his back and immediately called the Avengers. "Ahh, Spider-Man, I was getting to consume you and your friends too." Just then, a whooshing sound came and Spider-Man said, "Not today you won't." Just then 5 people came in the doors with strange costumes came in." "Carnage, I knew it's going to be you." "Um, Spidey, who are those?" Bambi asked him. "Well Bambi and Faline, those people are the Avengers, That guy in blue is Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, the guy in red and gold is Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, this guy in weird clothing is the almighty Thor, god of thunder, The one in purple and black is Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, The girl in black is Natasha Romanova AKA Black Widow..." Just then, a angry green giant crashed to the glass and roared. "..and that, ladies and gentlemen is Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk." "Hulk hate Sandman!" all of Doc Ock and Sandman out took out while Carnage is still backing up. "You have won this time, but the next time, I'll eat you and your friends too." Spider-Man smiled and said, "I don't think so." The windows break only to see Venom taking down Carnage. "Carnage, you are under arrest." "Aww, crap." As he knows that he is defeated. The Avengers looks at the little deer and Captain America said, "I think we have a little talking to do." Spider-Man just smiled awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion and Deadpool!

Back in the helicarrier Bambi, Faline, and Spider-Man were sitting down while they were talking to Captain America and the Avengers and the Cap said to Spider-Man, "So, tell me Peter, how did these little deer came to New York?" As Spider-Man was trying to explain, Bambi got in the fault too, "It's our fault sir, we came from a place of grass and snow then we saw hunters and we ran towards the waterfalls and it "teleported" us to New York and were rescued by Spider-Man, so we can take the fault as well sir." Captain America then saw Bambi's eyes and then cap sighed and cap said, "Oh alright then you can stay, but you and Famine can star training at 0800 hours and don't aspect to be late." Bambi then salutes to him, "Yes sir." He then asked Peter, "What's 0800 hours?" "It means 8:00 am." "Oh, now I get it." Ok, you need to learn about military time if the cap wants your respect." "Yes sir. but just one more thing Peter, what are the stories for the Avengers?" Oh, your going to have a long history lesson tomorrow. He then went to sleep and 2 hours later, Bambi then hear voices and he sees the cap and someone he can't see and Cap said, "So, we have a new avenger and he will be in the training room at 0800 tomarrow." "Oh, well, that's awsome, well we'll see who it is tomorrow." Then Bambi went back to bed and he will see who will be in training tomorrow. At 7:00 am, Bambi and Faline then went straight to the training room as Spider-Man show them the training room and they saw Captain America in the room and he said to them, "Welcome Bambi and Faline to the training room, this room is used for other superheroes to fight off against villains or criminals like Carnage or Dr. Octopus. Then a figure came out of the dark and it is a deer who is the same height as Captain America and she gasped to see him and she said to him, "Bambi?" Bambi was confused as why did she know his name unless she looks familiar and she asked him, "Don't you remember your own mother?" Then Bambi gasped as he said to her, "Mother, mother!" He then began to cry and he began to ask her, "I thought you were dead but how?" "Well, I was rescued by a man who's name is Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool, he was out in Oregon one day to see the outside as he saw me almost got shot as the hunter was going to shoot me in the chest and he shoot me but Deadpool got in the way with the bullet lodged in the chest but the weirdest thing is that he is not dead and he took out his double swords and tries to take out the hunter but the hunter got away and Deadpool told me It's not safe in Oregon and he took me to New York and I became part of the Avengers and that's how I know I was alive." Bambi and Faline were suprised at the story his mother told him, then a man in a red suit came from the doors and said to her, "Hey Brenda, how's it going?" "I'm good Wade, oh remember my story about my son Bambi?" "Of coarse." "Well, meet my son, Bambi and Faline." "Oh, hi, you must be Bambi, I heard all about you from your mother, the name's Wilson, Wade Wilson but people call me Deadpool or the Merc with the Mouth." "And it's nice too meet you too Deadpool, and I thank you for protecting my mom, but I need to know, ow are you able to be alive if you got a bullet in the heart, should be already be dead by now?" "Oh, bambi, you have know idea what I can be, you see, if anybody, I mean anybody tries to kill me, I can't die like watch this." As he uses his gun at his an shot himself and Bambi and Faline gasped and then Deadpool raised his hand and said, "I'm alright, I just need a sec." Then he got up, "Ta-da." Bambi and Faline were astonished, "How is that possible?" "I'll tell you all about my backstory soon but right now, you got training to do. I'll see you guys soon, oh and CHIMICHANGAS!" Bambi and Faline were confused.


	3. Chapter 3: The Punisher and the Truth

After training, Bambi and his mother spends time alone and they talked about their backstories and funny moments and some scary moments but they want to know, who was that mysterious hunter who tries to kill Bambi and his mom, then a new figure came, he is big, slender and he has a skull shirt with lots of what people call ammo. He came up to us and he said, "Are you Bambi, the one Spider-Man told me about?" He looked at him and nodded, He then took out a wanted poster and he asked him, "I am looking for Kraven the Hunter, he is a hunter who is killing animals for treasures and he tried to kill a deer just like you." Then Bambi speaks, "Umm, I got to ask, who are you?" He then explained, "I am Frank Castle but people and criminals know me as the Punisher, I kill any criminal. I am the court, the jury, and the executioner." His mom then speaks, "We don't know anybody named Kraven, but his clothes reminds me of some human who tries to kill me and Bambi." "That is because he was in Oregon and he tried to kill you both for trophies." Bambi and Brenda were shocked, now they know that Kraven was the hunter who tries to kill them but Deadpool help protect Brenda from certain death. Bambi got mad, "Once I have that son of a gun, I will strangle him for almost killing my mother." Brenda was shocked while Frank was surprised at how he acted, "Now I know why you became a avenger, but there is one thing about being a superhero." "And what's that?" "Never kill a person you hate, I kill people who are evil, that's my job, your job is to protect and help, the only thing you want to do is to arrest him." "Alright, I will arrest him." Then he hears what sounds like movement and it was Spider-Man who said to me, "Hey Bambi and Faline, I found 6 animals who were looking for you." "Me, but who would want to find me?" Then a rabbit and skunk said to him, "Bambi!" Bambi then gasped, "Thumper, Flower, it's so good to see you again." "It sure is, we been looking for you until we found the waterfall that takes you to...what ever this place is?" "It's called New York Flower." Then a big silhouette came into the room and it was Bambi's father. "Hey dad." "Hello son." then Bambi saw Ronno and said, "Hello Ronno." "Hello Bambi, look, I'm sorry about the way I acted, I have been a bullly to you and maybe we can become friends, so can you accept my apology?" Bambi smiles and said to him, "Apology accpeted." The Great Prince the smils but he saw a woman and gasped as he saw Brenda and he said to her, "Brenda?" She then smiles, "Hello James." "But I though you were dead, how." Just then Deadpool came out of nowhere, "I did it!" Flower, Thumper, Mia, Rose, and James then jumped as he saw Deadpool came out of the wall. "Really Wade, you always do that every time." "Sorry, so, who are these animals?" Then Bambi spoke, "Deadpool, this is my friends and my dad, Flower, Thumper and my dad, but I didn't know his name was James, and this is Ronno, a former bully of mine and who are you two?" The girl bunny and skunk told him, "I am Mia, Thumper's girlfriend and this is Rose, Flower's girlfriend and it's very nice to meet you your highness, and who are you exactly?" "Oh, me, I am Wade Wilson, but people call me Deadpool, and I was the protector of Brenda after the bullet lodge to my heart." Thumper, Flower, Mia, Rose, and James were confused at what he mean. Bambi then explain to them, "Yeah, you see Deadpool has a thing called a healing factor which is so fast that he can't die even if he put a bullet in his brains, show them." "With pleasure." He took out his gun and shoot his brains off and everybody even James was terrified and disgusted at how he committed suicide but Deadpool raised his hand and said to them, "Yep, that one's gotta hurt in the afternoon." The animals couldn't believe their eyes, he just survive the bullet to the head. "You see, I can't die, noone can, even Death can't get me, unless Death is a sexy hot flaming chick who I fell in love with, but yeah, I can't die." "I can see that." Thunper said, surprised. "So, who is this Kraven and why was he trying to kill you Bambi?" "His is a hunter who is the foe of Spider-Man and a target to Frank aka the Punisher and why he tried to kill me, I don't have an answer for that." Then his father said, "I have an answer, an answer I should have told you when you are ready." "And what is that." He then sighed, "The truth is Bambi and Brenda, I'm not from Earth, I am from a place called Asguard, a place of gods and demigods who were there for generations." Frank looked surprised, "So, you are one of Thor's people is that right?" "That is right Frank. I protect the things called the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet then I came down from Earth to mate until I meet Brenda and I dated her and then she gave birth to Bambi, the future protector of the Infinity Stones and the gauntlet." Bambi and his friends were shocked knowing the truth about his past. "But now someone is hiring Kraven to do his dirty work, maybe it is the work of Thanos and Loki, Thor's trickster brother. So I want you to become who you are and protect the universe from evil, can you do that?" Bambi then said to him, "Yes sir, after you told me of who I am and where do I come from, I'll do anything to protect the universe, you can count on me and the whole family." Then Flower looked outside and said to the world, "Look out villains, the Avengers are coming to save the universe!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Fantastic World of Bambi

It's been a month after Bambi and Faline fell to the waterfall and met the Avengers. Bambi and Faline were off duty when they saw a house that looks like a mansion and they went inside of it and there is a man with a red cape saying to them, "You may enter." Bambi and Faline then went in and they asked who he is, "Umm, excuse me sir, Who are you?" "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange but people call me Doctor Strange, and you must be the Avengers newest recruits, Bambi and Faline." Bambi and Faline was more confused on how he knows their names, "How did you know our names?" "The Eye of Agamotto told me about you and how you came from a waterfall portal and how you defeated Doc Ock, Sandman, and Carnage along with Spider-Man." "You mean that you can see the past?" "Not just the past, I can also do sorcery." "Like magic, bah, I never believe in magic." "Well, We'll see about that." As he put his thumbs on both Bambi and Faline as they fell into some sort of thing called an acid trip where they saw a lot crap happening to them and then they came own to Earth and they were amazed and terrified about what they experienced and Bambi told him, "How did you do that." "I told you, it's the magic of the Eye and what my friends say that that looks like you're on LSD or something." "Wow, now I believe in magic now, thanks for showing me that trippy scene." "You're welcome." Just then Bambi, Faline, and Doctor Strange hear screaming from outside and they saw smoke and they went towards the scene and they see a figure with a metal mask on it and a giant burning man and Bambi asked Stephen, "Who are those two?" "Two of New York's enemies, Victor Von Doom aka Doctor Doom and my enemy, Dormammu. He is a monster from a place called the Dark Dimension and that guy right there is used to by my friend, Karl Amadeus Mordo or Baron Mordo for short, he was once my friend and student to the Ancient One, a teacher who tought me how to wield my powers but he is dead." "Well let's get to it, we need help from the Avengers, they have this problem all the time." Bambi Communicated with the Avengers and then Faline saw five figures fighting against Doctor Doom and Dormammu and Bambi asked him, "Hey Doc, who are those five?" "Thoses are called the Fantastic Four, they are Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch, Susan Storm aka The Invisible Woman, Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic, and Ben Grimm aka The Thing. They are the friends of the Avengers and they would like to meet you." Bambi and Faline were happy to help. They went to the scene and then the Human Torch came by and said to Strange, "Hey doc, you should get these deer out of here, it's dangerous." "These deer belongs to the Avengers, they want to help." "Oh, yeah, how." "Watch." Bambi then shouted to Doom and Dormammu, "Hey metal head and big red and ugly, come over here and fight like men!" They looked at the deer and then they came down and Doctor Doom asked him, "Who are you you filthy and annoying deer?" "I am Bambi, and I am a Avenger and the next guardian of the Infinity Stones and Gauntlet." Doctor Doom, Dormammu, the Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange were shocked and surprised at how a deer can be the next guardian. Then Dormammu told him, "If you are what you say you are, then you will die." "I don't think so." Just then, the Avengers came out of nowhere and Bambi told the heroes what to do, "Cap, I need you to take Torch and heat up Doom, Hulk, you and Reed need to cool down Dormammu and cremate Doom in cooled down fire, and Faline and I will defeat Mordo, got it?" Everyone nodded and go to it and Bambi asked Strange, "Doc, can you send Dormammu back to his own Dimension?" "I will try Bambi, oh and you would be a great Avenger and a guardian." Bambi nodded and they went up to Mordo and then He saifd to Mordo, "Ok Karl, you are going downtown." Just then, five stones came out of Bambi's chest and Mordo, Faline, and Bambi were amazed that the stones are now at the hands of Bambi and then Bambi smiled and he uses the stones and he teleported and punches Mordo in the the body and he uses his mind gem to control objects and throws them at Mordo and then he uses his power gem and punches the crap out of him and knocked him out. Faline was surprised at how fast and strong Bambi was when he uses the stones and defeated mordo. The Avengers then defeat Doctor Doom and Dormammu and they saw Bambi looking at Mordo and Captain America asks him, "How did you defeat Baron Mordo?" "I used most of the stones to defeat him, turns out that the stones are inside me." "So, that means that evil will be looking for you and take away those stones and kill you." Bambi smiles and tells Steve, "Well I'll tell somebody who is evil this, if anyone who tries to take them, then prepare to fight, cause it's kill or be killed, so what I'm trying to say is over my dead body!" Then the Avengers smiled and said to him, "Bambi, you truly are a Avenger." Bambi smiles and then he calls S.H.I.E.L.D. to take the villains away and then a dark shadow sees Bambi and said to him, "Soon Bambi, you and those stones will be mine!"


End file.
